


Do You Love Me?

by DChan87



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Alternate Universe, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr prompt. "He was pathetic.</p><p>Mara Jade knew Skywalker was dangerous. The man caused the death of Emperor Palpatine, after all, and he’s survived so many trials it was a wonder anyone even bother to try and kill him anymore.</p><p>But here, seeing him lying on the ground, unconscious after just surviving an explosion, she wondered how Luke Skywalker could have done all that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just for the sake of it, I'm gonna let you know that this is not only my first Star Wars fic, but this is sort of a combination between the new canon and the Legends Canon. Whatever, enjoy the show.

He was pathetic.

Mara Jade knew Skywalker was dangerous. The man caused the death of Emperor Palpatine, after all, and he’s survived so many trials it was a wonder anyone even bother to try and kill him anymore.

But here, seeing him lying on the ground, unconscious after just surviving an explosion, she wondered how Luke Skywalker could have done all that, plus helped her survive on Myrkr. She wondered what would make Palpatine enraged enough to make his final order to kill the first of the new Jedi Order. It was preposterous.

But instead of seeing him that way, she felt something else. Hearing him moan in agony while Stormtroopers did battle with his Resistance comrades. Her instincts, guided by the Force, were telling her to get out of there. Another part of her wanted to take him with her. For the life of her, she wasn’t sure why he was important enough to save.

But both sides won out.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she grumbled as she picked his body up to carry on her back. “You owe me, Skywalker.” With Stormtroopers firing all over the place, she carried Skywalker on her back to a safe place, a room with thick enough blast shields to keep them safe.

She sat with her back to the blast doors, watching Skywalker squirm until he finally sat up, holding his head and groaning. “What just happened?” he asked.

“You survived an explosion,” Mara replied as she twiddled her braid.

“Mara?” he asked.

“You were expecting Vader?”

“Good one,” he replied. 

“What is it about you?” Mara asked.

“What?”

“What is it about you that drives me crazy?” she asked. “I hate you. You ruined my life, after–” She stopped, but the bad memories of being the Emperor’s Hand and all the horrible things she did in her past came flooding back. “I wanted to forget that so bad.”

“Mara?”

“Frak you, Skywalker,” she said.

Must have been a curse word she picked up as a smuggler. “You’re welcome,” he said.

“I wasn’t thanking you,” she said through grit teeth. 

Luke reached out through to Force, feeling the conflict within Mara. He didn’t even bother to look into other parts of her mind, where he knew the dark parts of her existence were. He didn’t pity her. He sympathized with and for her for the horrible life she lived piror to Palaptine’s death, but pity was not something he wanted to feel. It would only worsen the situation.

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t you fraking apologize,” she said. “Do you know how long I’ve been lying awake, thinking about you? And how infurating you are? And yet something about you just–I don’t know why I want to help you! And why I just…”

“Do you love me?”

“What?”

“Do you love me?” Luke asked.

“What would you know?” she replied. 

“Well, there is a thin line between love and hate,” said Luke. “My sister told me that.”

“You’re out of your mind, Skywalker,” she said.

For the sake of her pride, she was not going to admit he was right.


End file.
